Penguin
Penguins are the main species of Club Penguin Island and of the multiplayer game Club Penguin. Penguins are divided into two main groups: members and non-members, as well as many subdivisions. Members are penguins who pay an amount of money in order to gain membership and acquire or unlock several extra features in their game-play, such as clothing and furniture or special levels of games, while non-members have access to only the basic or common features. ID Number of Penguins All penguins in Club Penguin have ID numbers, such as P103223183 or P169314173. The ID number signifies how old a penguin is in Club Penguin. For example, if a penguin's ID was P145965716 then they would be the 145965716th penguin created on Club Penguin. You might notice if a penguin is made on an English server, their ID number may be their name, but if they went to a French server or to any other server of a foreign language, it would show their ID instead of their name; this is because verification of penguin names generally occur on the language the penguin is active in. If you log on to the different language many times, your penguin will get his or her normal name back soon instead of the ID number. Caveguins The earliest known penguins are caveguins, also known as cave penguins. They lived in the prehistoric era of the Club Penguin Island with Dinosaurs. There, they worked, lived, and played. The caveguins had a more limited vocabulary than the present-day penguins. Due to the Prehistoric Party 2013, many caveguins were confused about the penguins coming from the strange shiny thing known as the Time Trekker. They then discovered that they were from the present. The only named caveguins are Garugg the Ugg Ugg and Dugglus. They also used slang. Diet Trivia *Sometimes Herbert P. Bear is seen as an aqua penguin on his player card. *After the release of the new Buddy List, your friends now have a green circle around them in-game. *Unlike in real life, penguins on Club Penguin Island can change their color and can have Clothes. *Penguins on Club Penguin are exactly 3.5 feet tall, as shown by the Mug Shot Background, which was available during both the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 and Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. *The concept of the penguins apparently change from time to time, as of being shown in some cartoons or the Club Penguin Times. *The penguin that you log on with will have a blue ring around it and your friend will have a green ring around it. Gallery Penguins (In-game) Normal Penguin112233.png|A typical penguin in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin112233.png|A typical rare non-member penguin in Club Penguin. Member penguin 112233.png|A typical member penguin in Club Penguin. Experimental Penguins Penguin Sprite.png|A penguin from Experimental Penguins. Penguins (Player Card) Penguin Player card look 1222333.png|A typical penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Non-member penguin player card look11223344.png|A typical rare non-member penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Member penguin player card look 11223344.png|A typical member penguin Player Card look in Club Penguin. Actions of Penguins A Penguin Dancing (animated).gif|A typical penguin dancing. penguin waving.png|A typical penguin waving. penguin throwing snowball.png|A typical penguin throwing snowballs. penguin sitting.png|A typical penguin sitting. Penguins (Game Day) GameDay4.PNG|3-D Penguins at Club Penguin: Game Day! fighting. GameDay3.PNG|More penguins on Game Day throwing paint. Comparison of penguins Pc and cp.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat (left) and a penguin from Club Penguin (right) cp vs pc.png|A penguin from Penguin Chat 3 (right) and a penguin from Club Penguin (left) throwing a snowball. Player Card Concept.png|The new look to the old look of a penguin. Others PES.png|A penguin eating a sandwich. Operation Blackout Lighthouse xray penguin.png|An X-ray image of a penguin. Sleadcrash.gif|A penguin falling in Sled Racing. ExamplePeng.png|The example penguin in a tutorial named Your Name. (Note that the Penguin is Old Blue). Highflyer.PNG|A Penguin using a parachute. Drawing_of_Johnny.png|Penguins as seen in the Doodle Dimension. File:DisneyPenguin.png|A penguin wearing Mickey Mouse ears. Penguin Comparison.png|A typical yellow penguin from Club Penguin, compared side by side with a real baby Emperor Penguin. 3D Penguin.jpg|The Animated 3D Penguin wearing the Chef Hat and the Pizza Apron. Four Ninjas.png|Penguins in an animated style. Skate.png|A penguin skating. 123K1 sprite.png|A penguin sprite found on the old site blog header. notfoundpenguins.png|The penguins that are in the "Page Not Found" section of a website Why is it warm over here?.png|Penguins swimming in a pool. June_2006_Accoustic_Guitar_Penguin_Style.PNG|An old penguin playing on the Acoustic Guitar. Life_Vest_June_2006_Penguin_Style.PNG|An old penguin with a Life Jacket. Old_3.png|The penguin from the old Colors page. Old_4.png|An old penguin who went Ice Fishing. Penguin318.png|A penguin found in the Treasure Book. Penguin324.png|A penguin taking a photo Old_Blue_Penguin_Sleeping.png|An old blue penguin sleeping. GroupofPenguins.png|A large group of penguins. Yellow penguin with tongue skiing..PNG|A penguin playing Sled Racing. Turbo Sharks Whoa.png|A 3D penguin. Yellow_Penguin_Wave.png|A yellow penguin waving. Red_Penguin_Images.png|A red penguin. PenguinWave.png|A brown penguin sitting and waving. PenguinLOLling.png|A lime penguin laughing. PenguinGreen_Puffle.png|A penguin with a Green Puffle. PenguinComputer.png|A green penguin holding a Laptop. PenguinHockey.png|A penguin playing Hockey. Penguin Crashing Test Run.PNG|An aerial view of a Dark Black penguin. Card jitsu penguin laughing.PNG|A penguin laughing when playing Card-Jitsu. SurfboardPenguin.png|A peach penguin surfing. Redghostpeng.png|A Penguin as a Ghost. ReadingPenguin.PNG|A penguin reading a book. AquaPenguinAerial.png|An aerial view of an Aqua penguin. Penguin-relaxing.jpg|A penguin laying on a Tropical Palm. Differpengs.gif|Different penguins seen on the Membership page. (Click to see animation) Aqua Penguin Create.png Penguin without Brain Box.png Login Screen May 8 2014 Jetpack Penguin.png|A penguin with a jetpack. BrekDancer.png BlueCheerleader.png|A Blue Team (Sharks) cheerleader BIGFEETAHH.png|A Red Team member (Hot Sauce) about to kick a ball BlueHatGO.png BackToBlue.png Guitar Player.png|A penguin playing an Oil Slick Guitar. Arcticiwat.png|A confused Arctic White penguin. Other penguins Magellanic Penguin.png|A Magellanic penguin, as seen in the Earth Day catalog Black Footed Penguin.png|A Black Footed penguin, as seen in the Earth Day catalog. ROCKHOPPER_PENGUIN_is_cool!.png|A Rockhopper penguin. The 2013 Redesign SWF *Penguin (in-game) Category:Creatures Category:Types of Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Members